Winx Club - Episode 119/4Kids Script
The Army of Decay Scene: Dining Hall, Cloud Tower Witch 1: '''What the spell does is turn a fairy inside out so that the wings are on the inside. It's so funny! '''Witch 2: '''You gotta teach me that one. * The Trix enter the room. The students start to murmur.* '''Witch 3: '''What are they doing here? '''Witch 4: '''Those are the seniors that got expelled. '''Witch 5: '''Oh my darkness, don't look now, but guess you just showed up. * The Trix, Pepe, and Knut walk in.* '''Witch 6: '''Who? '''Witch 5: '''I can't believe it! It's like a deja vu spell. Icy, Darcy, and Stormy. 'Griffin: '''What's the meaning of this? I made it perfectly clear that you are not to set foot on this campus. * Griffin attacks them with green magic. The spell surrounds them and forms a bubble.* '''Icy: '''Nice try, Teach. '''Darcy: '''But things are a little different now. '''Stormy: '''Show her what's up, Icy. * Icy puts a hand to the bubble, ice spreads from her hand and the bubble shatters, the shards flying at Griffin and sends her flying.* * The students gasp and the Trix laugh.* '''Griffin: '''How dare you?! * Professor's Ediltrude and Zarathustra come to check on her.* '''Zarathustra: '''Professor Griffin! '''Ediltrude: '''Are you all right? '''Zarathustra: '*to the Trix* This behaviour is unacceptable. '''Darcy: '''What are you gonna do? Give us detention? '''Icy: '''Teach the teachers a lesson, Stormy. * Stormy eyes glow and she conjures a twister that sens the students and furniture flying. The students start screaming. Zarathustra and Ediltrude are also sucked into the twister and are thrown through a window. Griffin gasps. The twister dies down and the students start falling.* '''Witch 7: '''Professor! Help! * Griffin leaps off her platform.* '''Griffin: '''I'm coming! * Griffin shoots a spell at one witch and she disappears.* '''Griffin: ''Soft-onious Land-us!'' * Griffin shoots a spell at another witch and she disappears.* Griffin: ''Cushion-us Fall-us! All-encompass-us!'' * All the students and furniture glow and disappear. They reappear on the ground.* Witch 8: 'Thanks, Professor Griffin. '''Witch 9: '''You saved us. * Griffin is still falling but disappears and reappears on the ground behind Icy.* '''Griffin: '''You girls are finished! * She conjures a large purple orb and throws it at the Trix but Darcy stops it and shrinks it to the size of a marble.* '''Witch 10: '''I don't believe it! That's impossible! * Darcy squishes the orb and it disappears.* '''Griffin: '''No one can do that! '''Stormy: '''Oh, that's nothing. Show her, Icy! * Icy conjures a funnel of ice and shoots it at Griffin, pushing her into a wall. Griffin yells and is stuck to the wall with ice.* '''Stormy: '''You don't have enough power to fight us, do you, Professor? '''Icy: '''It looks like you're taking an early retirement, as a wall decoration. '''Darcy: '*addressing the students.* Listen up, ladies! We're in charge now! 'Stormy: '''That's right! '''Darcy: '''And whoever doesn't like it will end up like old Professor Griffin here. '''Icy: '''Powerless and useless. * Knut and Pepe are scared.* Scene: Outside Alfea * Bloom and Stella arrive at Alfea.* '''Bloom: '''I can't believe I let them take the Dragon Fire. '''Stella: '''I'm sure it's not the end of the world. Well, it could be, I guess. * Stella and Bloom walk through the front gates.* '''Bloom: '''We've got to tell the others what happened. * They enter the building.* Scene: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea * The Winx's dorm is dark and no one is awake. Stella and Bloom are still outside.* '''Stella: '''Here we are, the good old dorm room. * Stella and Bloom enter.* '''Stella: '''It's pretty early. Everybody's probably zonked out still. * Flora comes out of her room.* '''Musa: '*sleepily* Yo, it's 6 a.m. Flo, keep it down. '''Flora: '''I thought I heard something. * Flora turns on the lights, surprising Stella and Bloom.* '''Flora: '''Bloom! You're back. '''Bloom: '''Hey, Flora! * Flora runs to her and grabs her hands.* '''Flora: '''Oh my goody goodness, Bloom. We were so worried about you. Are you okay, sweetie? '''Bloom: '''I'm okay. * Musa and Tecna come out of their room.* '''Musa: '''Where is she?! '''Tecna: '''Bloom! '''Bloom: '''Hey guys! You have no idea how good it is to see you. '''Musa: '''You don't look half bad for someone who got jacked by a bunch of witches. '''Griselda: '''Indeed, Miss Bloom! * Musa and Tecna wince. Griselda enters the room.* '''Griselda: '''Why don't you tell us the story? '''Stella: '''What up, Miss G? '''Griselda: '''I was hoping Bloom could tell me that. What up, Bloom? Scene: Faragonda's Office, Alfea * Faragonda, Griselda, and Bloom are in Faragonda's office. Griselda hands Bloom a steaming mug.* '''Griselda: '''Here, drink it while it's hot. It'll make you feel better. '''Faragonda: '''Now then, why don't you tell me everything that happened, Bloom. '''Bloom: '''I was thinking of quitting Alfea. '''Faragonda: '''What do you mean? '''Bloom: '''I didn't feel like I belonged. Then I went back home and I found out who I really am, and where I come from. Now I kinda wish I hadn't. I'm a member of the royal family of Sparx, and that's cool, but I am the last one left! And apparently I'm the keeper of a power called the Dragon Fire. And Daphne, you know the Nymph whose been calling for me in my dreams and stuff? She gave it to me. '''Faragonda: Yes, I suspected as much, Bloom. Bloom: 'You knew something about this? Then why didn't you say anything to me! '''Faragonda: '''I wanted to, Bloom, but I've always believed the truth comes to us when we are ready to hear it. '''Bloom: '''Maybe, but I wasn't ready to hear it, especially not from those three witches. '''Faragonda: '''What three witches?! What are you talking about? '''Bloom: '''Icy, Darcy, and Stormy followed me to Gardenia. They're the ones who told me everything, they attacked me, and then they took the Dragon Fire! * Bloom starts to cry.* '''Bloom: '''They said they were gonna use it to summon some magical army or something. * Faragonda and Giselda gasp.* '''Griselda: '''Not the Army of Decay?! '''Bloom: '''That's it. What's that mean? '''Faragonda: '''It means we are all in very grave danger. Scene: Lecture Hall, Cloud Tower '''Icy: '''Witches of Cloud Tower! Welcome to our little pep rally! As your newly self-appointed student body president I'm planning on making some major changes around here and I'm not talking about things like putting soda machines in the cafeteria, ladies. We're gonna take over the whole realm of Magix. * Griffin, Ediltrude, and Zarathustra are trapped in magical bubbles.* '''Griffin: '''Oh no! '''Zarathustra: '''We won't let you do this, Icy! '''Icy: '''You have no say, because you'll be spending a nice long sabbatical in the dungeons of Cloud Tower. '''Griffin: '''You won't get away with this! '''Icy: '''Oh, yes we will, Miss Headmistress, because we've got the Dragon Fire! '''Griffin: '''Oh no! '''Stormy: '''That's right! The most powerful force in all the known realms. '''Darcy: '''And we're gonna use it to summon the Army of Decay! '''Griffin: '''No, not that! You can't do this, Icy, the Army of Decay is too powerful. Once unleashed it will completely destroy everything in its path. '''Icy: '''Just watch me. Scene: Library, Cloud Tower * The Trix break into the library.* '''Darcy: '''Ladies, welcome to the newly renamed Darcy Library of Dark Magic. '''Icy: '''Good name. * They approach a book.* '''Icy: '''Let the summoning begin. Scene: Faragonda's Office, Alfea * Palladium, Wizgiz, Faragonda are in the office talking with Saladin over the phone.* '''Faragonda: '''Have you heard anything, Professor Saladin? '''Saladin: '''Nothing. I've tried contacting Miss Griffin at Cloud Tower and all I get is a message, a young voice saying "Love, don't live here anymore" and then laughter. '''Faragonda: '''Sounds like Icy and her girls have already seized control of the school. '''Saladin: '''I'm putting my students on high alert. I suggest you do the same. * The call ends.* '''Wizgiz: '''Maybe I should get on the magi-com and cancel classes. '''Faragonda: '''No! I don't want to frighten the girls. Not if I don't have to. But tell the faculty to be prepared. Scene: Winx's Dorm, Alfea '''Bloom: '''I hate this! I just- I wish I'd never discovered my Winx or come to Alfea. I mean, that way the witches never would have found me and stolen the power and we wouldn't be in this mess and no one would be in danger. I'm sorry you guys. '''Flora: '''Hey... '''Stella: '''It's not your fault! '''Flora: '''You can't blame yourself, Bloom. '''Musa: '''Seriously. '''Bloom: '''I just wish I knew what to do. * The phone rings and Stella picks it up.* Scene: Red Fountain * Sky is leaning against a wall, on his phone.* '''Stella: '''Bloom's room, how may I help you? '''Sky: '''Hey Stella, is Bloom there? '''Stella: '''I'm sorry, Bloom is unavailable right now. '''Sky: '''would you give her a message for- '''Stella: '''Gotta go now, Brandon, or Prince Sky or whoever you are. * The phone call ends and Sky leaves. Riven nearby had listened in.* '''Riven: '''Trouble in loser paradise. Darcy will love this. Scene: Forest, Magix * Riven drives his leva-bike to Cloud Tower.* '''Riven: '''Puppy Dog to Stiletto, requesting permission to enter Cloud Tower. '''Darcy: '''Permission granted. Come on in. * Riven enters Cloud Tower.* '''Darcy: '''Over here, Puppy Dog. * Riven arrives in the Headmistress' Office where the Trix are waiting.* '''Riven: '''You didn't call me back. '''Darcy: '''I've been busy. '''Riven: '''Too busy for me? '''Darcy: '''I hope I didn't hurt your little feelings. * The Trix laugh, and the windows and doors slam shut.* '''Riven: '''Hey! What's going on here? '''Darcy: '''I was gonna ask you that, Riv. You here to take me on another date? '''Riven: '''Well, I was kind of hoping to, yeah. But I'm not sure I like what's happening here. '''Stormy: '''Oh, Riven, you lost, little boy? Don't you realise no one cares what you like. * The Trix start to surround Riven and their eyes glow.* '''Icy: '''You should have stuck with dating pixies. '''Darcy: '''Haven't you heard, Riven? Witches make really bad girlfriends. '''Riven: '''Come on! Stop messing around, alright? This isn't funny. * Riven pulls out his phanto-sword.* '''Icy: '''You're wrong, Riven. It's absolutely hilarious. * A black hole appears beneath Riven and he jumps out of the way.* '''Darcy: '''In case you haven't figured it out, I'm breaking up with you. '''Icy: '''This is your fault. * Riven runs at Icy and swipes at her but Icy teleports away.* '''Darcy: '''He's not taking this very well. * Stormy appears behind Riven and he takes a swipe at her, but she turns to smoke.* '''Darcy: '''Seriously, what did you think was gonna happen? Did you think we were gonna have a relationship? Don't make me gag! * Darcy uses magic to make the room pitch black.* '''Icy: '''So long, little witch boy. * The Trix appear much larger and towering over Riven.* '''Riven: '''Ah, stop this! Darcy, come on, can't we just talk about this? '''Darcy: '''Sorry, no can do. '''Riven: '''Fine! You asked for it! * Riven throws throwing stars at the Trix but they pass straight through them.* '''Darcy: '''Breaking up is so much fun. * The Trix cast a spell on Riven.* '''Icy: '''It's time to summon the Army of Decay. Complete the circle. Just feel that tremendous power flowing through you. * The Trix sit in a circle, holding hands and glowing with magic.* '''Icy: '''This is the moment we've been waiting for. Are you ready? '''Darcy: '''You know it. '''Stormy: '''Bring it on. '''Icy: '''Begin the incantation. ''When the screams of a thousand years are finally heard. '''Trix: ''And the terror of the night erases day. When the moons up above are consumed by shadow, then the flames down below will cause doom to rain. And the creatures of the night will rise once again!'' * Creatures start to rise out of the ground.* Stormy: 'How big an army are we gonna get, Icy? '''Icy: '''Hard to say, but every molecule of decay from the last millennium will rise up and become one of our soldiers. * Knut is watching the army build.* '''Knut: '''I don't like the looks of this one bit. Let's get out of here, Ducky. '''Icy: '''Look girls, we were popular before but we never had this many followers. Yeah, this is gonna be so awesome. Scene: Winx's Dorm, Alfea * Dark clouds fill the sky outside.* '''Flora: '''What's going on out there? * The move to the window.* '''Tecna: '''That's strange. '''Stella: '''What is? '''Tecna: '''Those are siridul clouds. '''Stella: '''And that means... '''Tecna: '''I'm not sure. All I know that the current air pressure wouldn't allow siridul clouds to form. * It starts to storm outside. Fairies on the quad start screaming and rushing inside. Creatures from the Army of Decay rise up from the ground.* '''Bloom: '''What are those down there? '''Stella: '''I don't know, but I think we're gonna find out. * The creatures start climbing the castle walls.* '''Musa: '''They're like little bugs or something. * The creatures start climbing the windows.* '''Tecna: '''They're trying to break in! '''Bloom: '''Stella, get back! * A spell shatters the glass and the creatures enter the dorm.* '''Stella: '''Anyone, extermination spell, please! * Palladium enters the room.* '''Palladium: '''Quickly girls, get out of there! We're evacuating the East Wing! * The girls run from the room and down onto the quad, where the creatures are everywhere.* '''Tecna: '''We can't just let a bunch of bugs overrun our school! * Musa squished a bug under her foot.* '''Musa: '''Yeah! Let's show these creepy crawlers some Winx! '''Bloom: '''But I don't have my powers. '''Stella: '''Don't worry, Bloom, we've got this one covered. '''Bloom: '''You're the best, Stella. '''Stella: '''Let's go, girls! * Stella, Tecna, Musa, and Flora transform into their fairy forms.* '''Stella: '''Okay, bugs, say hello to the power of Solaria. ''Sun Sweeper! * Stella uses her scepter to attack the bugs.* '''Musa: ''Boogie blaster!'' * More bugs disappear.* Flora: ''Venus Gobbler!'' * A plant appears and swallows a large monster. Bloom and Kiko are surrounded by bugs.* Bloom: Get your claws off my rabbit! * Bloom kicks the bug off Kiko.* Bloom: '''Don't worry, Kiko. A bunch of little bugs aren't gonna do anything to- * Bloom screams as a large monster looms over her. Bloom starts to run. Another large monster comes up behind Musa.* '''Stella: '''Musa, unwanted dance partner at six o'clock. * Musa turns and screams.* '''Tecna: ''Digital Dispatcher!'' * Tecna throws a chip, it lands on the monster, and blows it up.* Scene: Red Fountain * Winged monsters fly towards Red Fountain.* Specialist 1: 'Creatures approaching Red Fountain from sky and land. * Monsters walk towards Red Fountain.* '''Specialist 1: '''They're at the East Gate. There are hundreds of them! '''Specialist 2: '''They're at the West Gate too! And the South! '''Specialist 3: '''Don't worry, the barricades will keep them out! '''Specialist 4: '''I don't think so! They're coming up through the stone! * The creatures dissolve and reform on the other side of the gates. The students of Red Fountain start fighting. Sky takes down a large monster.* '''Brandon: '''Good one, Prince Sky! '''Sky: '''Thanks! '''Timmy: '''Come on, you slime. * Timmy shoots another monster with his gun.* '''Timmy: '''Scream at this. * Sky throws a boomerang taking out several monsters.* '''Specialist 5: '''Good throw! '''Codatorta: '''Here I come, boys! * Codatorta starts fighting.* '''Specialist 6: '''There battering the South Gate! '''Specialist 7: '''Oh no, only the freshman are there! '''Specialist 8: '''There's too many of them! We can't keep this up. Scene: Quad, Alfea * The battle continues. Bloom is still running from the monster and gets trapped by a dead end.* '''Bloom: '''Dead end! * Bloom screams.* '''Palladium: '''Oh no you don't! * A magic ring flies towards the monster and takes it out.* '''Bloom: '''Thanks Professor palladium. '''Palladium: '''Wouldn't want to lose one of my favourite students. Stay put, Bloom, I'll protect you. ' Fairy 1: '''I think we're winning! '''Wizgiz: '''Transformation time! Clear out! * The fairies leave the area and Wizgiz transforms into a large creature and starts squashing the monsters.* '''Fairy 2: '''You go, Prof! Scene: Faragonda's Office, Alfea * Faragonda sits behind her desk, talking to Saladin on the phone.* '''Griselda: '''Miss Faragonda, the students are doing remarkably! We're beating these monsters back. '''Faragonda: '''What about Red Fountain, Professor Saladin? How are your boys faring? '''Saladin: '''The boys are fighting hard but there seems to be no end to these creatures. * The phone starts to glitch.* '''Saladin: '''It seems like every time we cut one down, two more rise- * The call disconnects.* '''Faragonda: '''Professor? Scene: Red Fountain '''Specialist 9: '''Look up there! * A helicopter arrives above Red Fountain.* '''Specialist 10: '''What is it? Reinforcements?! * The doors of the helicopter open revealing Diaspro and soldiers.* '''Diaspro: '''Fire! * The soldiers start firing their guns at the monsters.* '''Disapro: '''There he is! * Disapro drops a rope down to Sky.* '''Soldier 1: '''He's near the rope. '''Diaspro: '''Prince Sky! * Sky notices Diaspro but keeps fighting.* '''Diaspro: '''Grab the rope, my Prince. We're getting you out of here! '''Sky: '''What?! '''Diaspro: '''We're here to rescue you! You can't see it but this army is endless! Red Fountain will fall! '''Sky: '''Then I will fall with it! My place is here! '''Diaspro: '''Don't be absurd, you're a Prince! You have a higher calling! Your kingdom needs you! What are you waiting for? Grab the rope! * Sky slices away the rope.* '''Sky: '''My friends need me more! '''Diaspro: '''Leave him! * The soliders close the helicopter doors and the helicopter flies away.* Scene: Cloud Tower * The Trix stand on a platform of the castle.* '''Icy: Beautiful! No matter how much those fools fight, our army will continue to rise. First, we'll take the realm of Magix, then the entire universe! Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts